bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hail Gigantron Reeze
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20285 |no = 556 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 150 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 42 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 62, 77, 81, 85, 87, 89 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 40, 15, 10, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 62, 77, 81, 85, 87, 89, 91 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 20, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 28, 36, 44, 61, 76, 86, 96, 106, 116, 124, 132, 140, 149 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 20, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A scientist from another world whose body is partly made up by a machine. When she regained consciousness after being defeated by her sworn enemy, she found herself next to a twin sword wielding warrior clutching a piece of the armor she was after. In order to exact her revenge, she travelled to the Principality of Vriksha to learn the other world's technology. She gained the knowledge she was seeking from their army, but right before the gods' invasion. Instead of focusing on revenge, it is said she utilized her new expertise against the gods. |summon = I'm at your service. It's the least I can do. And I trust you. |fusion = Huh... It doesn't hurt anymore. But this was just what I wanted... |evolution = I don't get this power that fills me. But I'll use it for revenge... And redemption... | hp_base = 4640 |atk_base = 1493 |def_base = 1183 |rec_base = 1121 | hp_lord = 6406 |atk_lord = 1905 |def_lord = 1601 |rec_lord = 1522 | hp_anima = 7149 |rec_anima = 1324 |atk_breaker = 2103 |def_breaker = 1403 |atk_guardian = 1707 |def_guardian = 1799 |rec_guardian = 1423 |def_oracle = 1502 | hp_oracle = 6109 |rec_oracle = 1819 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Eternal Reverberation |lsdescription = Negates all status ailments & BB gauge fills when attacked |lsnote = 1~2 BC fill when attacked |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Ancient Hail |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & probable Paralysis effect |bbnote = 45% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 230 |sbb = Northern Death |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & great boost to own Atk, Def, and Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20284 |evointo = 20286 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}